


we were born to make history (and also poor choices)

by akutagi



Series: quarantine friend appreciation check ! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, Ice Skating, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Sugawara Koushi-centric, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, idk if this counts but im gonna say miscommunication does happen, suga cant say no to save his life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akutagi/pseuds/akutagi
Summary: Daichi has been going on and on about how he wants to go ice skating with Suga, but just the two of them. So when Suga accepts and is beyond excited, what is he supposed to do when the rest of the team happens to invite themselves on their.. date?Whenever they had time for just the two of them, it was either for school or volleyball reasons. And however much Suga loved being with Daichi for both, he missed just being with his cru- best friend.He had to admit it to himself though that Daichi was his crush, his first real one. Sure, he had butterflies in his stomach from others before, but with Daichi… it was like a fireworks show- short, explosive bursts that encapsulated everything in those short moments.So that’s how Suga got himself stuck with his crush’s plan of ice skating, and how that stupidly perfect face was going to be the absolute end of him.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, side Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, side Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, v small Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: quarantine friend appreciation check ! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682818
Comments: 11
Kudos: 98





	we were born to make history (and also poor choices)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PEACHKlN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PEACHKlN/gifts).



> hello everyone ! i hope yall are doing okay and that youre staying safe and hydrated !
> 
> with that out of the way, i just want to say this fic was made for @nahnashimura! we just started talking fairly recently compared to some of my other muts, but i feel like ive known her since like childhood. shes the sweetest person ive had the pleasure of talking to and shes someone i feel like i can be open with. love you kate i hope you like it ! <33

He knew it was a stupid idea, no one had to tell him that because he _ knew _ this was going to backfire. But Daichi had talked about this idea on and off for the past couple months and Suga couldn’t take his puppy dog eyes any longer. 

So that’s how he got wrapped up in this situation, in the best and worst ways possible. The both of them were at the vending machine, Suga getting a diet soda and Daichi another water bottle for practice later. The latter brought up the idea once more to the former.

“I mean, how awesome would that be though!” He said, leaned up against the box, arms slightly failing. “I haven’t been in forever, so I’d definitely be a little bit rusty. But we should do it sooner rather than later, since I don’t know if free skate will be open all year round.”

Suga got his drink and lightly tapped the can’s top. “Daichi, you really want to go, hm?” He then opened the can and saw the bubbles float up and simmer down. “Then why not text it in the groupchat, o-or ask someone from class? Why always bring it up with just me?” 

Bringing up the edge to his lips, he attempted to drink the fizzy soda before choking due to Daichi’s words. “Because… I want you there, Suga.” 

Trying to grasp his words as much as he could, he asked for clarification. “H-Huh?” 

They began to walk back to their classroom, but not before the captain lightly nudged him from the side. “I’ll be funny to see you act like a baby deer on the ice! Plus we never have one on one time anymore and…. I miss it.” The addition to his plea was what sold it to the setter because he missed it too. 

Whenever they had time for just the two of them, it was either for school or volleyball reasons. And however much Suga loved being with Daichi for both, he missed just being with his cru- best friend. 

He had to admit it to himself though that Daichi was his crush, his first  _ real  _ one. Sure, he had butterflies in his stomach from others before, but with Daichi… it was like a fireworks show- short, explosive bursts that encapsulated everything in those short moments.

So that’s how Suga got himself stuck with his crush’s plan of ice skating, and how that stupidly perfect face was going to be the absolute end of him. 

###

Okay, maybe Suga was overexaggerating the blow that his friend’s turn of the lips would do to him. But he was now sure that the Karasuno Crows would now definitely be the thing to kill him. 

They had a pretty successful practice, if Suga said so himself, and now they were cleaning up for the night. Daichi asked if he needed any help, since he was all done putting the ball cart back. When Suga thanked him and reminded him that he could start heading home, Daichi told him that he’d “text him the details about it tonight, alright?” And then he left with that _ damn _ smile, and if Suga was correct, he saw the start of a dimple too?!?

Maybe this was the reason the smallest first year was able to sneak up on him, making Suga’s heart race from the shock. Hinata was profusely apologizing, “Sorry Suga, I just wanted to put the stangler balls away, then I heard what Daichi said and uh..” The ginger went silent for a moment, poking at the ends of his fingertips, and Suga thought he looked like a lost child. “What were you two talking about?” 

Suga didn’t see any reason to lie at the time, but realized soon after that maybe he should have. “Daichi and I are planning on going ice skating soon!” 

Hinata’s eyes and smile went wild, like Suga had told him they’d won nationals. “I-Ice skating! I’ve never been!” 

Suga found his excitement quite endearing, and also solace in the fact that he wasn’t the  _ only _ one who hadn’t. “Me either, honestly. I’m just hoping Daichi’s a good teacher!” 

“Me too!” And this is where things took a turn, as Hinata literally turned to look for his newly announced boyfriend. “Bakayama! Are you all set with winter gear? A-And do you promise to keep me stable if we go ice skating with Daichi and Suga-senpai?” He looked up from the stand, bag slouched over his shoulder, giving him a thumbs up. 

_ …Ice skating.. with… Daichi and Suga??!?  _ Suga’s brain was trying to process the fact that the first years had practically invited themselves to this. It usually wouldn’t be that big of an issue, but he wanted time with his friend…

He must have been out of it for longer than he thought, since Hinata was now looking oddly apologetic, which was not his typical style. “Are.. you okay?”

“I- I, uhm.” Hinata looked like a rocket about to launch and do flips and tricks in the air. “ImSorryIJustInvitedTheTwoOfUsButIReallyWannaGoAnd-”

Suga bent down and placed his hands on the blocker, trying to ground him down. He tried to look as much as the ‘Mom Friend’ as he was told he was. “Hey, It’s okay, Hinata. No worries.”

If Suga was any further away, he wouldn’t have seen the creeping of tears in the other’s eyes.  _ What the hell was going on?!  _ “I-It’s just you spaced out a-and I-”

Scratching the back of his neck and sitting upright, he took a deep breath. He couldn’t tell the kid  _ no _ now,  _ especially _ since he was about to cry. “I’ll get back to both of you on the details” he finally spoke, a smile coming naturally. 

Hinata gave him a little side hug and thanked him, before leaving the gym. And Suga could _ swear _ he heard a high five and giggle exchange from outside. Before locking the door and heading home himself, he’d realized that the first years had guilt-tripped him. 

_ Damn first years.  _ He thought to himself.  _ Well, at least the other two weren’t a problem. _

###

As it turns out, the other first years were problems. Definitely not as much as the dynamic duo, but a problem nonetheless. 

He expected if any of them to bring him more issues, that it would be the other middle blocker, but no. Suga was wrong yet again, when Yamaguchi watched him on the bus ride from a rough match.

The setter was searching up places to buy ice skates and the different types. Then he felt a presence on the back of his neck and turned it slightly. There was Yamaguchi, leering over like a vulture, and Suga did a muffled scream.

He was thankful in that moment that most of his teammates were heavy sleepers, especially the captain sitting next to him. “Yamaguchi, what the hell are you doing!?”

He huffed out a breath and response with what he thought was an obvious answer. “Trying to fight my boredom.”

“Well, could you like…” He trailed off, trying to think of literally anything else he could be doing besides invading his space. “I don’t know, talk to your boyfriend or go on your  _ own  _ phone?”

Lunging a little more over the seat, he propped his head on his palms. “At the moment, Tsukki is-“ his response was cut off by a loud and banging snore, which gave them both an answer. “And my phone’s practically dead.” 

Suga clicked his own phone off, seeing how it’s battery was almost drained. He scotted himself around to make full eye contact with the other. “Is there something you wanted to talk about?” He was off in his own world before, but if his underclassmen needed him, he wanted to be there.

“Um, not that I’m trying to invade your privacy anymore than I did already, but… you should get the figure skating ones.”

_ Huh?  _ “Huh?” 

“I-It’s just that I saw you were searching up ice skating equipment, and from my own experience, the figure skater ones are better than the hockey ones.” The pinch server slid down a little, to hide his embarrassment. 

“Oh, well I’ll keep that in mind for this weekend.” As soon as he said it, he realized he’d screwed up since Yamaguchi came back into view like a slinky shot up. 

“You’re going ice skating this weekend! Did I ever tell you that it was Tsukki and I’s first official date?!” He was almost screaming out the words, but tamed them back in soon enough. “We both got hot cocoa afterwards and right as we left, he snuck me my first kiss..” The boy was blushing again, but not with embarrassment but with a newfound nostalgia.

“Haha, yeah that’s cool and all, but-“ He was going to say that it was going to be just a ‘Daichi and Suga Thing’ but Yamaguchi was already shoving his boyfriend awake.

“Pst, Tsukki, do you wanna go ice skating this weekend with Suga?” He even went to give him a slight hug before getting shoved off. “We could recreate our first date too!”

Tsukishima rolled over to the opposite side, but mumbled for “Suga to give him the address and date, kay Yama’?”

Then Yamaguchi had this  _ sparkle _ in his eyes, and peered into Suga’s souls with the damn things. Suga simply nodded and slid back down to his seat. 

He saw everything he wanted in those two for a moment. A personal event with his childhood friend in a rink turning to the start of a blooming relationship. But he wasn’t going to get that now with the first years there… and maybe not ever.

###

Noya and Asahi’s involvement was more bold and straightforward, as would be expected for the two- especially Noya.

So when Suga closed his locker and saw two figures there, he was a little spooked but not surprised. “What’s the matter-“

“We’re going to be your wingmen!” Noya said, confident as ever, hands by his side. “Or maybe wingteammates, but we’re already crows and they fly… winglibero and wingace? Oh! WingRollingTh-“

Suga has to meet up at the library soon with Daichi to work on a lab report, and the longer he was gone, the more questions he’d have to answer. “Look, I need to go but if this is important, can you spit it out now?”

“I heard from Hinata that you’re doing a double date with them and Daichi!” Noya started. Asahi picked up for the first time with “And I know that you haven’t asked out Daichi yet-“

“H-Who said I had a crush on  _ D-Daichi?! _ ” He didn’t even have to be any more clear that it was true due to all the stuttering and panic.

The interrogators looked at each other for a second then back at the Vice Captain. “So anyways,” Noya continued. “We thought it might be nice if you had some support there with you so… we’d like to come along? You won’t even notice we’re there!”

He saw the clock in the hall indicated that he was now eleven minutes late and the whole thing was already ruined, so what’s more if you add two other members! “Sure, fine. I’ll text you the details later, but I need to go.”

As he was walking away, he heard the whisper of Asahi’s voice ask “Do you think he’s upset?”

Noya responded with a charismatic “No way! We’re helping him out! I’m sure he’s nervous for the big day, right?”

The thing was that at first he  _ was  _ a little nervous for the whole ordeal... when it was just the two of them. Now Suga felt more burdened by the whole thing and just wanted it  _ over with. _

At least Asahi had some common sense that every other crow lacked. He was at least a little thankful for that part of the whole thing, if only just that. 

###

When the day actually happened, many thoughts went through the setter’s head. Many pessimistic ones, but there was just one thing that made him feel a little at ease.  _ At least it’s not the  _ whole  _ team coming right? _

When they finally went to the skating counter to rent out their skates, Suga had to close and rub out his eyes because this was  _ not. happening. _

“Oh, wow what a shock to see you two here!” Ennoshita said behind the counter, because of  _ course  _ Ennoshita worked at the one in sixteen ice rinks in town. 

“Yeah, what a coincidence!” Daichi said with a smile. They gave him the money and they got back their skates. 

As they laced them up, a thought that was so  _ obvious  _ but so in the back of Suga’s mind took the forefront.  _ Oh no. I forgot to tell him about the others. _

_ Was it too late now? Should I just suggest we have to another rink-  _ He was cut off momentarily when he felt the bench rise for a second, then came completely out of his thoughts when Daichi offered his hand to Daichi.

As they made their way to the ice, Suga’s stomach kept doing figure eights. He felt so guilty for thinking about his own needs that he completely forgot about Daichi’s opinion. 

Before putting their blades on the slippery surface, they heard Ennoshita shout out to them that ‘he’d be out with the rest of the team once his coworker came off their smoke break.’

Daichi stopped himself, midway through getting himself on the ice before looking at the rink and then back at Suga. There were some random people, but that was to be expected. The whole volleyball team, like  _ the whole team _ … very much unexpected.

Looking over Daichi’s shoulder and through the glass even some people he didn’t send the  _ address _ to were there. The girls, the remaining second years, and even the  _ couches _ were there. Tanaka wasn’t on the ice, but Suga could hear him flirting with Ennoshita from behind.

_ End me, he thought.  _ Looking up though he could see a ting of sadness in his friend’s eyes. “Well this is quite the coincidence, aye Suga?” He tried to say as whimsy as possible.

“Actually-“ He started, before realizing that he couldn’t get the words out quite yet. He changed his statement to “Actually, it’s really crazy of a coincidence haha.”

To no one’s surprise, Daichi had tried to catch Suga before he wiped out as soon as he touched the rink’s floor. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi snickered as they skated past, though Yamaguchi seemed concerned if he’d been hurt.

Daichi was also laughing, but in a more playful way. He helped Suga up and asked if he was alright, which Suga said he was.

Daichi took on the responsibility of helping Suga out by holding his hand, which Suga accepted a little too quickly. 

They were exchanging giggles and laughs to themselves as Suga still stumbled around some counters, but he was getting used to the new atmosphere. He even thought the rest of the day would go smoothly, until the dates came skating along.

“Thanks for the invite!” Hinata said, with a Kageyama giving a short “Hm!” as backup.

“Hope you’re okay, Suga! And nice choice with the skates!” Yamaguchi said, skating next to the somber blonde.

Noya clanked him on the back and told him he was “doing a good job!” before being hauled away by Asahi.

And after three strange comments in a row, Daichi looked over at Suga. “Invite?” Daichi breathed out, confusion tainting the word.

This was the point that Suga just needed a moment to vent out his frustrations and move  _ on.  _ So he kept skating and started explaining.

“Okay Daichi, please don’t be upset, but yeah.. most of the people here I invited. And it’s not that I didn’t want them here, but I wanted just a moment with you, but I couldn’t say  _ no!  _

“And everyone kept giving me puppy dog eyes and sappy stories a-and _ look at Hinata! _ He hasn’t skated a day in his life and he’s going  _ backwards  _ right now!

“For once, I just wanted to have a day with my crush where I could pretend that we were having a lovely date and could skate holding hands, not because I  _ needed  _ to, b-but because I  _ wanted _ to!” 

Said hands were thrusting in the air and shaking around violently, then he realized that he  _ had  _ both of his hands and that Daichi wasn’t anywhere to be seen. 

What was in sight, however, was the wall and it was approaching faster until Suga collided with the thing. Smacked down on the ice, he saw how every skater was in place, like the ice had frozen them as statutes.  _ Oh… did I say all of that out loud? _

Daichi was skating over and stopped hard enough that ice shavings went into Suga’s pants.”Are you alright?” He was blushing, or maybe it was the ice’s breath making his cheeks so flushed. “Nice job for skating on your own, i-if only for a few seconds.”

_ Besides that fact that I just probably pissed off the crows and confessed to you? In that case, I’m just peachy, thanks. _

Shortly afterwards, all the volleyball players were other there, each with different expressions, but all some form of guilt.

“Sorry we invited ourselves…” Hinata said. Many echoing the same opinion.

“And interrupted your date…” Noya said, which earned him the team’s ace dragging him off and sighing slightly.

Suga pulled himself up and sturded himself with Daichi’s shoulders. Suga told the others to leave with his glares and turned back toward his best friend with softer eyes. 

“Hey, so um… about that last part-“ And his voice and brain were cut short but the pressure of Daichi’s warm lips combating the ice’s cold demeanor. It lasted for only a second, but a shiver went down his back.  _ Was he shaking from the kiss or the temperature? He didn’t really care. _

“I-I’m sorry I should have asked first but-“ Suga then took this as his turn to kiss the other, reflecting what just transpired moments earlier.

They placed their foreheads together and lightly chuckled. Daichi broke the laughter first. “Is it selfish to say that I wanted to have this to ourselves also?”

“No, I don’t think so, Daichi.” Suga said, pulling away, smile breaking through.

“Well then,” Daichi started before skating along. “Who’s to tell us we can’t have a do-over?”

Suga caught up and shrugged. Daichi looked over and with some seriousness, but mostly to be witty he added, “And promise no double- er like the twelve dates?”

Laughing, he skated just a tad bit faster before shouting out “No promises!”, Daichi now trying to keep up.

And sure, there could be a chance that they bump into another couple of while on their re-do. But as long as Daichi was there, he didn’t get so hung up on it.

**Author's Note:**

> and thats the end ! i hope you enjoyed it and you can of course find me @akutagi on twt !
> 
> for parting words, stop sleeping on daisuga aka one of my fav hq ships !


End file.
